Carlisle and Esme: First meeting
by RayNicole
Summary: A smutty version of Carlisle and Esme's first meeting. One which I wish happened, but would never of been. (This story has been edited)


_**Carlisle Thoughts on Esme and His First Meeting**_

**I do not own these characters**

_I can not describe the love I have for this angel in front of me. She lays perfectly still after I had wrapped her leg in the white bandage securing her broken leg in place, on top of everything that had happened today; falling from a tree, being rushed to a hospital late in the evening. Through the whole process of the examination of her leg, to see where the break was, she only flinched and whimpered a hand full of times. She muffled her scream into a pillow when I set the bone back into its place, but shed only a few tears. This young woman intrigued me, I shouldn't be here where I am now. I am watching her sleep. I know it is wrong to be here but I am on break and no one needs attending to at the present moment.  
I realized while I was attending other patients that I was in love. I had heard stories from other vampires who have found their mate, that you can't stop thinking of them and that you put that person first all ways. The strong protective instinct and the need to be with them always. It had only been a few short hours that I knew her. It was completely irrational. I knew there was something about her when I saw her; her smile and her laughter. If it wasn't for the swelling in her leg, any one would have thought she was fine. When she was placed in her sleeping room, it took me all my strength not to go running and embrace her in a hug and comfort her. She cried a little when a nurse dropped a tray of food on her leg. Sadly I knew that that was no accident. The nurse was in the room while I examined Esme and she saw the way I looked and treated her. After leaving the room she scolded me, which was out of place, "She is only 16 years old, Dr. Cullen. You shouldn't act so familiar."  
It took strength to not growl, which was the first thing I noticed that had changed in myself, "I am aware of her age and I treat all my patients with care and make them feel safe and welcome to the hospital. Know your place nurse." With that I walked away and continued with my work. That nurse left me alone for the rest of the night. She had never assisted me before so she had no idea that I was slightly lying to her. When Esme spoke I could only hear her the soft, caring nature in her voice. Though she was only 16 she had a certain motherly tone. Thinking about all this made me think how can I not watch her sleep. For the few hours I had been working it was like my soul had been left with her, if I have one at all. Why did she have to be so young and yet so beautiful and so so…. Words can not compare to her. I wanted to stay with her, live with her, give her the family she deserves and grow old with her. I can't do that though. Though I am thankful that I got to exist long enough to see such a delicate beauty. _

_I knelt down next to her bed and whispered so softly but loud enough for only her delicate ear to hear "Esme, you have no idea how much happiness you have given me tonight. Though you were in so much pain, you were so strong and I was happy to be the one to aid you." As I started to stand I felt a warm hand on my cheek and a pair of beautiful brown eyes on me. I froze in place and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes read confusion and awe. Before I knew it I was lost in the thought of waking up next to her to see the eyes of my wife that I wish have._

"_Dr. Cullen, how can someone like me bring you that to you and how can I be so happy to hear that, when I barely know you?" She spoke these words with confusion and yet I could hear something, underlying, in her voice that only a lover could hear from their love. I was surprised buttried to ignore it while I concentrated on answering her.  
"Miss. Platt I…."  
"You just called me Esme. I don't mind honestly, I would rather you call me Esme it… it sounded in place and so… natural." She smiled and blushed slightly. I knelt back down by her bed and put my hand on her cheek. This only made her blush more and I had to smile and laugh softly._

"_Esme I said what I said only because it is true. In the many years that I have existed I have never seen the beauty I see in you. I do not know why you were so happy to hear that only you can answer that my love." The words slipped out of my mouth, before I could stop them._

_"I feel safe around you, doctor. I don't know why. The nurses said you are leaving, I wish you would stay." I looked at her knowing that the emotions playing on my face were mixed and she was becoming upset with the seconds going by. I knew sadness crossed my features then hurt, awe and I think anger crossed but only because I was going to hurt her because I was leaving in less then a month. We looked at each other for a while long. A part of me wanted to say something back but nothing came out when I tried. I knew what I wanted to say but the other part of me said no and wouldn't let me. She slowly started looking away trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. She whispered something that I wish I never heard. "I knew you wouldn't say anything. You're to perfect." My un-living heart broke after hearing those words. In a too quick, careful movement I moved her over and lay next to her, embracing her in a hug as she cried into my shirt. I could tell the tears was not pain from her leg it was emotional from rejection. "How can you be like this? Hugging me you are most likely married, engaged or in a relationship." She looked up at me with wet but still gorgeous eyes. A sob broke from my chest while I whipped her eyes. A couple more escaped me and I leaned my face into her hair. Her scent was beautiful. Like wild flowers opening for the first time with a slight scent of rain, it just resembled Esme. I started to picture her gardening in a back yard and glistening in the sunlight with golden eyes. A life I wish not to condemn her to, but the only way to spend eternity. _

"_Esme, my darling, sweet Esme. I am not married, engage nor am I in a relationship. I live alone and come to work to make money for no reason but to wait for that perfect woman," her eyes started to fall I lifted her chin up with my finger to meet my gaze so she knew what I said was true "I wish to marry but I can't. You see the woman I wish to marry I only met her this very evening. In fact I am laying in the same bed with her right now." I cupped her cheek into my hand and she closed her eyes and leaned into it. She than opened her eyes and she was tearing up again. We both started leaning in at the same time and then our lips met. As soon as they made contact my eyes closed with out even realising it. I kissed her as she kissed me our lips moving as one. I wrapped my arms around her tighter as she moved her arms around my neck. I kept an ear open for someone in the hall. We slowly parted with a couple pecks showing we didn't want the moment to end. I smiled at her and pulled her into my chest. She was breathless and I chuckled at this. It was cute but I realised as I started to laugh that I was breathless as well. I was con-fussed because I didn't really need to breathe. _

"_Dr. Cullen?" Esme sounded confused.  
"Yes?" I asked curious but wary realising that she was resting over my dormant heart.  
"Why don't you have a heart beat?" she looked up at me with a confused expression but also a look of connecting a puzzle. "__I have read about them but never actually thought they were real." She was talking to herself, but looking at me. Her voice slightly detached, "V__ampire... your eyes... they are a beautiful gold and you work in a hospital," her voice was only a whisper and her eyes had drifted to the door. I looked at her and than looked out the window towards the rain._

_"I am what you say. But please don't leave, let me explain," I waited for her to say something but instead she just leaned her head to my chest again and met my eyes. " I am a vampire but I do not drink the blood of a human, I settle pleasantly for animal blood. I have never harmed a human. I work in a hospital because I love to help people and also I rather help those my kind feed off."I looked away from her gaze feeling horrible for her to know, thinking that she will hate me. She leaned her hand to my cheek and made me look at her.  
"Carlisle I don't care what you are so please don't be sad that I know," I didn't say that I was upset did I? "I love you Carlisle Cullen. I always will no matter what who you are." I smiled and kissed her. She then kissed my forehead, tip of my nose then my lips, again. This time she kissed me passionately so I returned her passion with as much as I could with out hurting her. _

_For the rest of my shift I lay next to her, talking. Occasionally, I would go aid a patient in need but returned with a kiss and a stroke of her soft caramel hair. Naturally, she had questions for me and I was happy to answer. She promised to keep my secrete and she sealed it with a kiss. I told her about me leaving and she laughed and told me the whole town knew because it was so small. Even though she lived out of town on a farm with her mum, dad and siblings she still heard it in the market and at school. I kissed her good night and waited for her to drift to sleep after we talked a bit more. I carefully kissed her again before getting up to leave for home. As I stood up she said my name in my sleep. A knelt down and stroked her cheek.  
"I love you. Esme, you now have my heart and soul. Take care of it."  
"I love you, Carlisle." I swear she was faking sleep, but I knew she was sleeping from her soft, even breathing. I headed for the door and looked at her one last time. She really was beautiful. Not that it was possible, but it seemed that every time I looked at her again, she became more beautiful. _

_Before I opened the door to leave the room changed, a small altar in front of me. I turned to see Esme. We shared a kiss and walked down the isle with her smiling. There was five other people, all pale, so I assume they are actually vampires. The one with bronze hair spoke "Happy to re-new your vales for the 3__rd __time, Carlisle?" I smiled and he nodded in return. The small pixie like girl came up and whispered in my ear "Was it like you pictured those many years ago?" She exchanged a glance with the bronze male and she hugged Esme again, squealing. She then danced to the taller male blonde male and pecked him on the cheek. The male came and hugged Esme and me "Congratulations mum and dad." He walked back to the girl and then a gorgeous blonde and muscled male walked over and hugged Esme and me both and said congratulations. We then waved and Esme blew them all kisses. She looked at me before we walked to the door "I am so over joyed to be with you. Saving me after that jump is not a mistake and you know it, no matter how guilty you may feel at times Carlisle." I smiled at Esme and kissed her. The kiss was so real, it felt powerful and passionate. My lips felt like they were on fire. We pulled apart and we looked back to the sound of booming laughter. The muscled male was laughing "Save it for the honeymoon you two." I just smiled and scooped Esme up and went to the car that was awaiting us.  
_

_I came back to reality and looked back at Esme. I was confused, yes, but deep down I hopped that what I just saw would come true. I smiled and opened the door heading for my office with a smile on my face. _


End file.
